It's Gonna Be Me
by MistressxCandlelightsxChaos
Summary: Crossover! Zurui and Chigai are Kurama's younger twin sisters, who have a prophecy to fulfill. Through deaths, tears, embraces, and lovers quarrels the two will have to travel to parallel worlds and discover the truth. HitsugayaxOC OCxyour choice here
1. Chapter 1

"_**It's Gonna Be Me"**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Crimson eyes were planted on the sidewalk beneath the owner's feet. Glancing up a small smile graced the crimson eyed person's lips, "So this is Meiou high?"

The voice of the person who had spoken was cocky yet curious and had a feminine tone to it.

"Must you always be this way, Chigai?" Asked a person with Purple eyes who walked behind the crimson eyed woman.

"Well _our_ older brother didn't say that there was anything wrong with me being me, so ha!" Chigai stated as she stopped dead in her tracks, turned around, and crossed her arms as her crimson eyes glinted with a look of triumph.

"Your right, _our_ older brother didn't say that you couldn't be you. But at this rate you're going to make enemies before you even walk through the gates."

"Oh shut up, Zurui. I mean what the hell would you know about making enemies?" Chigai asked giving Zurui a questioning yet superior look.

"Enough…From watching you I've learned _enough_ to suffice, thank you!" She replied and bowed at Chigai.

"Grrr! Yeah well those jerks deserved it!" Chigai added as she turned back around and continued walking towards the school.

"Well it seems my two darling sister's rose before me." Said a calm, more mature voice from behind the two as the scent of roses blew past Zurui & Chigai's noses.

"Good Morning, Suuichi." Replied Zurui.

"Yeah, Ohayo onii-san." Added Chigai as she continued heading towards the school.

These two girls were indeed Suuichi Minamino's sisters. Zurui was the eldest of the two girls, though only by a few minutes since Zurui and Chigai are twins. However, if you were to look at the two you honestly wouldn't be able to tell.

Chigai, the cocky, short-tempered, goof-off who on a day to day basis she would be in fights or being sent to the principal's office for either driving a teacher insane or pulling some practical joke on a teacher. Though her more noticeable features, besides her personality are: her orange silky straight hair that stops abruptly at her knees and her Crimson eyes. Usually you could add in her street attire, but for once she was wearing her school uniform. However, that was more than likely only because today was her first day here while she would thus be considered a new transfer student, since the year had already started a few months ago.

Where as Zurui, was in the same boat as Chigai. She too would be considered a new transfer student, though this didn't bother Zurui as much as it did Chigai. Zurui, the calm, collected, and sophisticated of the two twins. With her straight A track record, an exact student styled record as her older brother Suuichi, no one in any of the schools she had come from disliked her. While Zurui had ankle length dark blue silky, flowing hair and deep purple eyes. Normally you would catch Zurui in her school uniform without complaint and her more casual clothes when she was actually going out somewhere rather than school.

But if you put the two together they're almost exactly like yin and yang, so most would say. Zurui would make up for Chigai's flaws while Chigai would make up for Zurui's flaws. But most didn't notice that though besides those who actually knew the two girls or fought against them.

"So is that the place?" Chigai asked as she looked up at Meiou high.

"It would appear that way, Chigai. Otherwise I don't think it would be on that placard on the school wall beside the entrance." Replied Zurui.

"You know I wasn't asking you! I was asking Kurama!" She stated loudly.

Kurama, or rather, Suuichi chuckled at his sister's antics. "Yes, this would be Meiou high and you'll most likely be in class 1 or 2 with a few friends of-"

However before he could finish he was interrupted by, "Kurama! There you are! You know how hard you are to find, fox boy?" Questioned a raven haired boy, who placed his hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"Yusuke…Well I didn't realize that I was that hard to find, since I can usually find myself."

Zurui & Chigai laughed quietly at their brother's reply, "So who is he?" The two twins asked in unison sounding almost exactly alike.

"Ah…Well this is Yusuke Urameshi, a friend of mine. He'll be in your grade possibly your class."

"Oh that's right! You're a junior this year, huh?" Yusuke asked as he let go and looked over at the two girls standing ahead of Kurama.

"So hey who are th-"

"I'm Chigai & that's Zurui." She said pointing to her sister. "By the way intelligent people wouldn't call a non-mundane person by his non-mundane name around mundane people." Chigai stated in an 'are you an idiot' manner.

"Your right. They wouldn't Chigai-chan, so why exactly did you do that a few minutes ago?"

"Grrr…Shut up! It slipped! It wasn't intentional, unlike this baka who probably doesn't know nii-san's mundane name." Retaliated Chigai.

"N…Nii-san? Did I just hear…Kurama what is she talking about?" Asked Yusuke as his jaw dropped and threatened to drop even farther.

Though Yusuke's behavior caused Kurama to mentally chuckle, he physically shook his head, "They're my sisters, younger to be exact, Yusuke. They're twins though I know that they don't look it."

"Like hell! That's obvious that they don't look like it but…wait a second…If they're your sisters how come I haven't met them until now?"

"We studied in other countries for the past 5 years. And you didn't meet Nii-san until last year while you were still in junior high." Zurui stated as she headed onto the school grounds & Chigai followed.

"Why don't you ask such trivial questions later, at the moment we should be heading to class before the bell rings," Chigai stated.

"So now you're trying to sounds intelligent, Chigai?"

"Oh shut up! I always sound intelligent; you're just too stupid to notice!"

"Of course I am. That's why I have better grades, constantly sound intelligent, and talk my way out of things. While your getting into fights, ignoring your classes, and unable to get out of trouble."

Chigai glared at her sister, "Shut up! You're really bad at lying!"

"Or perhaps I'm just really skilled at telling the truth." Zurui stated as Kurama & Yusuke followed them onto the school grounds.

"Are they always like that?" Yusuke asked Kurama as they headed past the sisters, into the school building, and down the main hallway.

"For the most part, I think they enjoy attempting to annoy me, though it never works very well."

"Right….." Yusuke said in disbelief as he rolled his eyes at Kurama's theory as to their behavior.

"Well this is my class." Kurama stated as he entered.

"See ya, Kura- I mean Suuichi!" Yusuke called.

Thus causing Kurama to laugh as he entered his class and took his seat beside Kaito.

"So Yusuke and the rest of your gang are joining us this year for good, huh?" He asked as Kurama took his seat beside him.

"So it would seem." Kurama replied as the bell rang and their teacher began teaching.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Class please take your seats." Said Yusuke's Class's teacher.

For once Yusuke was already in his seat and behaving, this was one of the few teachers that Yusuke actually liked or respected in some sense. This was Ms.Sakamoto, his history teacher who preferred to bring up stories based on lore. For example: The Makai and the infamous thief Yoko Kurama. Though how she knew of these things surprised him and the fact that she thought they were fake stories surprised him more. But she was one of the mundane so it didn't surprise him that much.

Disturbing his train of thought was a gentle knock on the classroom door, "Come in." Replied Ms.Sakamoto.

Slowly the door slid open revealing Kurama's two sisters that he had met just this morning. "Excuse us however, we're the new transfers. The office said that you should be expecting us, Ms.Sakamoto." Replied Zurui as the two girls entered the room.

"So then you're Suuichi's younger sisters. Well it's a pleasure to have you in our class. So would you care to introduce yourselves? Oh, and feel free to sit where ever a seat is available in the classroom."

Chigai smirked at Zurui and proceed to walk over to the board. Quickly she grabbed a piece of chalk and began writing on the board. While Zurui was introducing herself, "I'm Zurui Minamino; I look forward to spending this class with you." She stated calmly as she bowed politely causing the girls in the class to smile and think she was obviously related to their Suuichi, while the guys stared in awe.

Zurui then proceeded to take her seat by an orange haired boy who vaguely reminded her of Elvis. Perhaps it was his hair that reminded her of this. Slowly she glanced up at the front of the classroom and twitched realizing what her sister was about to do.

"I'm Chigai Awahana Minamino." She stated as she pointed at her name which was written in large print across the board. "And I'll take on any of you baka's who think that your strong enough to beat me!" She stated in a bold yet cocky manner.

A few of the guys smirked evilly, while some whistled; However, most of the girls looked at her as though she was a poser or in disgust, except for her sister and the waist length blonde haired, vin rouge eyed young woman who sat to the right of Yusuke.

Feeling satisfied with her presentation she walked over towards the window and took the seat in the back corner, beside the window, to the left of Yusuke's desk.

"So Kurama really wasn't kidding and neither were you, huh?" Yusuke asked.

"Why would I lie? I mean I might be cocky and may know how to get into trouble but seriously…Lying is just low." She stated as she opened up her textbook, grabbed a black pen that looked more like a quill, and a black velvet notebook.

"Right…Well anyways, I'll take you on after class is over." Yusuke stated.

"Wouldn't my brother get mad at you for that?" She stated with a smirk.

"Nah….I doubt it. After all you're the one who made the challenge."

"Too true…Too true." She replied as she began scribbling down the notes from the board into her black velvet notebook.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zurui sighed slightly in a fairly quiet manner as she took her notes. This class was rather dull and boring for her. Though her sigh without meaning to, caught her orange haired classmates attention and he whispered quietly to her.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara; it's nice to meet you. But I never knew Kurama…I mean…eh…Suuichi had a sister."

Zurui chuckled quietly, "It's a good thing that I'm not mundane or I might think you were crazy or I would've wondered why you called him that." She stated.

After hearing Zurui's quiet chuckle Chigai twitched, "Who's she talking to? And why is she chuckling?"

Yusuke glanced over at who was talking to her, "Oh. That's just Kuwabara…Though what they're talking about….hmmm…That's a good question… fox boy just might scold Kuwabara for once." Yusuke said with a small laugh as the bell rang.

Finally the long and boring history class was over, Chigai couldn't have been any happier. While Kuwabara let out a sigh of relief to find out that Kurama's sister already knew about his other identity. "Well that's good to know." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

Zurui smiled, "Yes…I suppose it is. So then that must mean that you're not mundane or entirely mundane then?"

Kuwabara looked at Zurui with a confused look, "Mundane?"

"Mundane…To put it simply you're not a standard ningen right?" She asked point blank.

"eh heh heh…Yeah I guess you could put it that way." Kuwabara replied as Yusuke & Chigai grabbed their junk and headed out of the classroom.

"Yusuke & Chigai-san, where are you going?" Asked Ms. Sakamoto.

"Outside." Chigai replied.

"I'm going to show her around." Yusuke added.

Ms. Sakamoto smiled, "Alright just be back soon."

Quickly Chigai & Yusuke retreated from the classroom, headed downstairs and off of the school property. "You know you can come out right, Yukiha?" Yusuke asked.

Out of the nearby tree dropped the blonde haired, vin rouge eyed girl who was sitting to the right of Yusuke in their class. "Perceptive as always."

"Nope…I've just gotten use to it." Yusuke replied. "So Chigai this is Yukiha. She's a good friend of mine and Kurama's."

"Why don't you just say the reikai tantei?" Yukiha asked, "After all it's easier to remember that way."

"Because, I didn't think that Kurama would've explained all that to Chigai."

"I could've figured that out on my own." Replied Chigai as they headed off of the school grounds and towards the empty field that was near the school.

"So you ready for our match?" Chigai asked.

"Whenever you are." Yusuke retorted as Yukiha looked between both of them.

"Okay I have one rule before either of you start. I will take the place of referee and whenever I deem the match over it is over. Other than that there are no rules and there will be no commentary. So Yusuke do your best, and Chigai…" Yukiha stated and then paused.

"Nani?

"I expect a lot from you since your one of Kurama's younger sisters."

"Sorry but that doesn't mean much to me." Chigai replied.

"Awful honest aren't you?"

"Pretty much."

"Alright I'm going to put a barrier around here so feel free to use any attacks you want. Are you both ready?"

"Yeah." Yusuke replied while Chigai nodded as she took her Chinese styled stance.

"Begin!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **Chapter 1 Fin** XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Authoress:**_ Alright so I hope you liked the first chapter, I'm working on the second one as you read this though I'm thinking about saving it and heading to bed since it's currently 1:09 A.M. where I live right now. So as soon as I have a minimum of 3 reviews I'll post the next chapter. So your requirements are: 3 reviews. Then you can read more.

_**Zurui:**_ Do you honestly think that's fair?

_**Authoress:**_ Yup! Besides I've noticed most people don't read my stories or maybe they do read them and they just don't review so I'm setting up a system so I can see what I need to improve upon if anything. So Critic is welcomed!

_Oyasumi Nasai, _

_Authoress MistressxCandlelightsxChaos _


	2. Chapter 2

"_**It's Gonna Be Me"**_

_**Disclaimer**__: I obviously don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, otherwise Hiei would be mine, or you would see a whole lot more of Hiei in the series. However I do own Yukiha, Chigai, and Zurui. That's about all I own so far, besides the story…Technically._

_**NOTE: **__An explanation for things in the story that are in Japanese or aren't usually in one's vocabulary are at the end of the story. But if you don't understand something and I don't explain it, feel free to ask me._

_**Tiger-Eyed-Kitsune:**__ Thanks for your critic and pointer, I honestly had no idea that I had messed up those three lines, though I've fixed it now. sighs I suppose reading it twice will work for the moment._

_**One other note:**__ I finally gained an editor so the chapters might take an extra day or two to come out; But hopefully not much longer than that. Also if you like Bleach your should check out some of the stories that she writes, she's pretty good._

_**Well then…..Here's the second chapter! **_

_**Chapter 2**_

Yusuke took off running straight for Chigai, much to her dismay, 'He just has to do something so obvious.'

Stopping abruptly Yusuke stared at Chigai for a moment, 'What is she-' but before his thought could be finished Chigai was behind Yusuke with her fist only a few inches away from his head. However, by what Chigai would consider luck, he had caught her punch.

"Is there a reason you stopped, baka?" Chigai asked as she pulled her fist free from his grasp and began a full hakuda and hoho assault upon him.

Yusuke quickly blocked all of the hakuda and hoho techniques that were thrown his way and replied, "I thought….Hey what-"

Chigai stopped once more and did a few back hand springs to put some distance between herself and Yusuke. Raising her hand into the air she whispered, "Come to me my ally and guardian."

Yusuke looked at Chigai puzzled for a moment and waited, curious as to what Chigai was doing. After a few minutes, what appeared to be a standard sheathed sword fell from the sky and landed in Chigai's open hand.

Tying it to the belt that she was wearing on top of her uniform she placed her right hand upon the handle of her sword. Slowly she unsheathed it and stated clearly, "Sit upon the windy hills, Taigakazemaru!"

Instantly the sword changed from a standard katana to a wakizashi with a hand guard that appeared to be a six pointed star. The handle became wrapped in a black and orange fabric while at the end of the handle a long grey chain attached to the sheath.

As Chigai took her stance once more and held the blade in front of her, you could see that the blade was no longer silver but black with light orange and dark orange words engraved into it.

Yusuke stared in awe for a few second and then grinned, "That's pretty cool, Chigai. But I doubt it can do much better than a normal sword." He taunted.

Chigai smirked, "We'll see about that, but I think that Taigakazemaru will prove you wrong."

"You named your sword?" Yusuke asked.

"No. That's what she said her name was." Replied Chigai as she ran straight for him and vanished halfway there.

Glancing around Yusuke laughed, "Vanishing, huh? That won't do you any good."

Readying his spirit gun he relaxed and listened for where she was and just as Chigai re-appeared behind him and instantly got ready to place her blade at his neck, which would've made it a stalemate, he turned around and shot his spirit gun at her. "Spirit gun!"

"Kage Kusari!" Yelled Chigai just before the attack that Yusuke had sent her way could hit her. Within a split second the shadows that were around the area wrapped around his attack and then vanished, both the shadows and the attack.

"Well…That's a first. I've never seen my spirit gun just…get eaten?"

"It didn't get eaten! The shadows stopped and swallowed it!" Retorted Chigai annoyed at his assumption. "Your going to lose so stop behaving like this is nothing!"

Yusuke looked slightly surprised at Chigai's added remark, "Behaving like it's nothing?"

As he was about to say something else an annoyed Chigai vanished and re-appeared behind him once more but as she did so, Yusuke who was already expecting this had his spirit gun pointed at her head; While Chigai had her blade at his neck.

"The match it over!" Stated Yukiha as she jumped out of her tree and headed towards the two. "Result…Draw." She added bluntly.

Yusuke then proceeded to fire his spirit gun, in the general direction of where Yukiha was, "Sorry, I couldn't help it, ya know?" He said with a grin. "It was already there so I had to-"

Before Yusuke could finish his statement Chigai had removed her blade from his neck and started laughing. "You couldn't help it?"

Yusuke looked at Chigai, "Nah…Well I could've but." Noticing the change in her demeanor he added, "Mood swingy much?"

Chigai then laughed a bit harder, "No…Just really short tempered. I hate to lose, ya know?"

About that time Yukiha appeared beside Yusuke and hit him upside the head really hard, "That wasn't funny."

"Well I thought it was." Yusuke and Chigai replied in unison without meaning to.

"We need to head back." Stated Yukiha, "You aren't planning on bringing your sword with you, are you?"

Chigai looked at her sword, noticing that it hadn't changed back like it usually would, "Um…No, I wasn't planning on it but, Taiga-chan…Why won't you change back?" She whined.

Instantly Chigai straightened as did Yusuke and Yukiha, "I didn't realize that we were expecting visitors." Stated Yusuke.

Yukiha nodded to Yusuke statement as Chigai spoke randomly, "Taigakazemaru, daijobu?"

"That wasn't really random… Hey, wait is she talking to her sword?" Yusuke asked perplexed.

"It's a Zanpakuto, Yusuke." Stated Yukiha bluntly

"A zanpak….what?" Yusuke asked looking at Yukiha.

"It's the weapon of a soul reaper." Yukiha stated bluntly.

"But she's not-"

"You're correct she's not. However, I believe I told you at one point nothing is always as it seems."

"But were more like the Shinigami than…Hey, what exactly are you saying?"

"That Spirit World…is more than Koenma's office."

"I know that!"

"This however has more to do with the time parallel that I mentioned to you a few days ago."

"Something's coming." Stated Chigai as her statement stopped the argument between Yukiha & Yusuke.

"Well, what the hell is it then?" Asked Yusuke in a slightly annoyed manner.

"No clue. But it's definitely at least C class."

As soon as Chigai had spoken a Menos Grande appeared above them, as it ripped its way through the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Yusuke asked as he looked completely dumbfounded.

"A hollow." Yukiha stated in blunt matter of fact way.

"Well let's go rip it apart already!" Shouted Chigai as she ran and jumped onto a house beside where they were having their fight.

Yusuke looked at Chigai in disbelief, "Tch…Like I'm gonna let you have all the fun!" Shouted Yusuke at Chigai who was in most Shinigami terms flash stepping across the roofs of all of the houses that led towards the hollow.

Just as Chigai reached the Menos Grande, and had swung at it with her sword it became distorted, 'what in the 4 realms?!'

Instantly Chigai shouted, "Chokai Suru!" Instantly the shadow's that were around them attempted to rip the hollow apart, as if they were many tiny swords. But soon after the hollow vanished and Taigakazemaru changed back to her original form.

Chigai looked at her sword perplexed, "Nani?!" She asked as she sheathed her sword and Yusuke, as well as Yukiha, appeared behind her.

"What in the 4 realms was that?" Chigai asked, "And where in all of the damn Makai did it go?"

Yukiha looked at Chigai, "It was a hollow. And it vanished back to the other side."

Yusuke and Chigai looked at Yukiha, "What do you mean other side?" They asked.

"Let's head back." She replied as she jumped off the building and began walking back to Meiou.

Yusuke and Chigai followed Yukiha back to school and as they were almost back, Yukiha began explaining. By the time they reached the school they saw that Kurama and Zurui were waiting for them.

"So you're saying this other side is exactly like this side but different?" Chigai asked.

"That's an odd way to put it." Replied Yusuke.

"You try putting it in a better way, genius!"

"More or less, that's correct." Stated Yukiha. "The people that exist here generally exist over there; however, some don't. Their memories are different, and what's going on over there is a bit different. Just because there is a tsunami here doesn't mean that there would be one over there."

Yusuke and Chigai twitched, "So we exist over there?" She asked.

_**Chapter 2 Fin**_

_**Authoress:**__ so sorry that it took me so long to update. I sort of forgot about it and was more interested in watching and reading Bleach and Death Note. But for those of you who are wondering, Yes this story is going to end up being a crossover between Yu Yu Hakusho and Bleach. I just thought that it would be so awesome to do a story like that because they're so similar yet so different. As for the Vocabulary hakuda and hoho are out of bleach, but they mean hand to hand and footwork. Basically their techniques used a whole lot in second division of the Gotei 13. As to flash step it's similar to how quick Hiei moves when running, for Japanese Subtitled fan's of bleach its called Shunpo._

_**Chigai:**__ They're not that different. So whats going to happen next chapter?_

_**Authoress: **__I can't tell you that yet. But here's a helpful hint: The time paradox idea came from Duel, really good anime if you haven't seen it. So if you have seen it and you can remember the series you might be able to guess what happens next. Till next time though!_

_**MistressxCandlelightsxChaos, out!**_

_**Next Chapter Will be Out on: October 16**__**th**__**, 2007 5:00 P.M Eastern Time (Unless I feel like putting it out sooner! -- )**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_**It's Gonna Be Me"**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho that wonderful right belongs to Tite Kubo & Yoshiro Togashi. I only own Chigai, Zurui, and Yukiha._

_Well since there isn't anything else that I have to say onto chapter 3! Note there will be very few time skips (like jumps ahead in time, not the parallel time frames,) in this story. I try not to do them because they eventually become confusing. Also for everyone whose been awaiting me to bring in bleach that will come into play in this chapter! _

_**Chapter 3**_

A few months had past, three to be exact, and the members of the YYH gang had grown accustom to Zurui and Chigai. While the school became use to Chigai & Yusuke causing massive amounts of mayhem in the course of a week. Especially this week, this week was the last week in the month of October and in more importantly Chigai's favorite holiday was this week, Halloween.

As Chigai walked backwards down the hallway to her civics class she grinned, "So are you ready for tomorrow?" She asked her three main companions who had practically every class with her.

"Well yeah! Who wouldn't be ready for Halloween? Come on we get tons of candy!" Replied Yusuke as he brushed his thumb against his lips which carried a devious smirk.

Kuwabara looked at Chigai and Yusuke as Zurui exited the classroom to their left and joined them.

"So what exactly is the current discussion?" Zurui asked politely as she shook her head knowing that the devious smirk and grin had to do with the discussion. Unfortunately that meant only one thing mayhem, and lots of it, would ensue tomorrow.

"Ah…They're talking about Halloween. Can't you guys pick a different topic though? You've been talking about the same thing all week!" Kuwabara complained.

Chigai looked at Kuwabara as though he had asked something that was taboo, "No! Who in their right mind would? It's the best holiday in the world!"

Zurui smiled gently at the three and watched her sister and Yusuke carefully, in an attempt to figure out what it was that they were planning. She had long ago given up on trying to keep the two, more particularly Chigai, out of trouble. It after all was something that they were both best at!

"At the very least keep us out of it." Stated Zurui.

"But that's no fun Zuru-chan." She retorted with a laugh.

"Zuru-chan? Well that one's new." Yusuke Stated.

"Yup! I though she needed to be called something less dull." She said as she proceeded to mock her sister's fan club, "Oh Zurui-san, may I carry your books for you? Oh, Zurui-san you look so beautiful today. Zurui-san, Zurui-san, Zurui-san, it's so damn overrated and frickin lame now!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed at how Chigai portrayed Zurui's fan club, while Zurui tried not to laugh, "You could be a bit nicer to them. If you were nicer in general you'd have a fan club of your own as well. Not that-"

"Like hell if I'd want one! Oh, Chigai-san can I this? Can I that? They are so damn annoying I would end up decking them all!"

"You already do, except they're not your fan's their mine. But I am grateful, because I will agree they do get to be rather bothersome." Zurui replied as she stopped and stated, "Well this is my class. See you three this after school."

Chigai waved, "See ya later Zuru-chan!" After Yusuke and Kuwabara added in their good bye's Zurui disappeared into her classroom. The bell then proceeded to ring right as they all parted.

"Shit! Were late!!!!" Chigai announced at the three dashed down the hallway and up the stairs case. Instantly they skidded into the quickly closing classroom door.

This was the only class that they all really liked because their teachers rule was, if you're in the room before the door closes your not late. And occasionally their teacher would purposely leave the door wide open when the main two, Yusuke & Chigai, hadn't appeared after 6 minutes. Because there was really no point in giving them detention since they always refused to serve it.

Their last class of the day went by quickly, especially since class that day was spent talking about the old Salem witch trials and other things that could be considered "Halloween oriented."

As the three exited the classroom and headed downstairs and towards the main gate, to meet the others, they ran into one of their "least" favorite people Vincent.

Vincent had short black hair that was cut in a bob like style and dark green-gold eyes. Sitting upon his head was a black top hat with a few silver rings attached to the rim. Sitting upon his nose were his black horned rim glasses and one of the lens's had a crack in it.

"Hallo Chi-chan." He replied coolly and then added, "Yusuke, Kuwabara." With a small bow of his head.

"Oh so you give them a bow and not me?" She said as she threw her briefcase to Yusuke and stole his hat, then proceeded to dash to the main gate.

Vincent shook his head, "She's never going to stop stealing my hat is she?"

Yusuke snickered, "Nah! I think she likes trying to annoy you to much."

As Yusuke stuck his hand into his pocket he realized that his communicator was missing, "Hey! Get back here you little brat!" He yelled and ran after Chigai throwing her briefcase to Kuwabara, "Hold onto that…It's gonna be ransom."

Finally Chigai reached the main gate with a triumphant smirk and stopped beside her older brother, sister, and good friend Yukiha.

"Hm…Vincent's hat." Zurui said and took it from her sister and placed it upon her head. Just as Yusuke had reached the group and practically "tackled" Chigai. Much to his dismay really all he tackled was a whole lot of air and slid into the pavement. While Chigai stood up in the tree beside the gate that Hiei happened to be sitting in.

"Grrr…Hey give me back my communicator!"

"Why don't cha get up here and make me lil detective boy!"

"Since when can you call me little? Hell you're shorter than Hiei!"

Chigai glared at Yusuke and handed his communicator to Hiei who was sitting beside her. "How do you plan on getting it back now, jerk face!"

"Yusuke….Chigai stop it. You're causing a scene." Stated Kurama as Vincent and Kuwabara joined the group.

"Why the hell should I she started this whole thing!" Yusuke roared.

Quickly Chigai flitted down to Kuwabara's side and went to grab her briefcase, though Yusuke got to it first.

"If you want your bag then get Hiei to give me back my communicator."

About that time Chigai shook her head and crossed her arms with a smirk, "No deal. Because neither Hiei nor I have it." She said as she pointed to the pocket that he didn't check.

Yusuke shoved his hand in his other pocket, "Why you little! I oughta kill you for that one!" He said as he proceeded to give her a noogie.

"Hey! Stop it!" She said a she tried to get away.

As Yusuke stopped he handed her, her briefcase. "Here." He said bluntly.

Chigai and Yusuke grinned at each other and began heading home, "Come on guys!" They both announced in unison without meaning to and laughed as they realized what they did.

Slowly the group left going their separate ways.

"Hey what about my hat?" Vincent whined as Chigai stopped and turned around, stealing the hat from her sister she replied, "You can have it back tomorrow!"

**THE NEXT DAY**

The sun began to rise in the sky, while the clouds parted and the moon departed. This was the sign that it was the next day and more importantly that today was…

"Wohoo!!! It's finally Halloween!" Chigai shouted as she bounded down the stairs, followed by Zurui who seemed just as cheerful but still half-asleep.

Quickly Chigai ran into the kitchen and noticed that Kurama had already made breakfast, since their mom had already left to go to work. (Yes I'm giving Shiori a job. Since I can't remember what her job is, if they even mentioned it at all.) She would be back this evening for a little bit and then gone until some time next month due to work.

"Good Morning Chigai, Zurui." Kurama said as Zurui slowly entered the Kitchen and took her place at the table. Zurui said nothing but nodded her head while Chigai also took her place at the head of the table and grinned, "Morning!"

When Kurama had finished cooking he placed a plate of pancakes and bacon in the center of the table. He then went and placed three plates down, one where each of them sat, then three glasses, and took the orange juice from the fridge and also set it down on the table.

Chigai proceeded to serve herself as soon as everything was on the table, "I'm so glad that the dress code has changed, even if it's only for a day. Thank you so much bro!"

Zurui merely nodded once more, "It gives us a chance to show our true features without anyone thinking that they're real." She added as she also served herself.

"That is true. However, you two still need to be careful to not do anything conspicuous." Kurama replied as he too served himself and began eating.

"Nah. No one would suspect me of anything. Besides it's not like I can make plants grow out of nowhere." She retorted, gaining a small laugh from Zurui.

"Yes…Well…."This time Kurama honestly didn't know what to reply with so he stayed quiet and continued eating.

After the three had finished breakfast and gathered their things they left for school.

"So what exactly are you suppose to be?" One of the school most popular girls, Aritani, asked Chigai and Zurui.

"Well if ya couldn't tell I'm a hybrid; Kitsune, Vampire, and Chaos. It's called Suiran, a special race of demons that could eat you in your sleep little princess." Chigai replied coldly then added, "I mean the wings and tail are dead give a ways!"

While Zurui shook her head, "I also am the same thing minus the vampire, which means I'm a Chaos Kitsune." Bowing her head slightly at Aritani she then added, "Hence why I don't have any wings."

Aritani looked back and forth at the two twins, "Zurui you're acceptable in your skill and taste as always. Though your sister could learn a thing or two from you to make her more well rounded."

Glancing behind the two twins Aritani noticed Suuichi; well at least she assumed that it was Suuichi, "Ah…Suuichi you look absolutely wonderful as a Kitsune."

Slowly she walked up to Suuichi and stood in front of him, though he said nothing. It was a dead give away to anyone who knew Kurama that this was Yoko. As Yusuke approached the group he spazzed, "What the hell is Kurama doing?!"

Chigai and Zurui looked at Yusuke and practically face vaulted into the ground at his stupidity. "Shh!!!!" They both whispered hurriedly.

Chigai ran to Yusuke and said, "Aritani doesn't need to know any of that Mazoku moron." She gently hit him upside the head with her hand. "Come on let's get him and go."

Zurui looked back to her brother wondering what he was going to do.

"Perhaps you should consider moving-"

Before Yoko could finish his statement Chigai and Zurui took hold of one arm each, thus taking hold of both, and drug him off to the school. Reaching the school gate was a great relief, "Yoko let Suuichi back out before you tarnish his rep." Chigai said as she saw Vincent and practically ran and tackle glomped him to the ground.

"So even you who follow the rules are willing to break them occasionally, that's good to know, Kurama." Stated Hiei who now stood beside Yoko and Zurui.

"Hey so you decided to show up today. Well that's a surprise." Yusuke said as he looked down at Hiei.

Just as Yoko was about to retort a loud squeak could be heard coming from the area in which Vincent and Chigai were in. Their eyes quickly drifted to the scene to see Chigai huggle glomping Vincent to death because he was cosplaying Cain from Kaori Yuki's Godchild.

Zurui, Yoko, and Hiei sweat dropped while Yusuke started laughing. Breaking the enjoyable laughter was the ringing of the bell that told students that school had started and that they better get to class within the next five minutes. Slowly the group departed the front grounds of the school and headed to their classes. Unfortunately poor Vincent was drug to class by an overly ecstatic Chigai, while Kuwabara and Yukiha were late that day.

Over the course of one school day Yusuke and Chigai had obtained three detentions, well they would've if the teachers had actually turned them in; but knowing that the two wouldn't serve them the teachers simply threw them away after class. The detentions however were due to three of their "pranks" as the teachers put it. "Prank" number one was that they had taped several fire crackers to the first teachers chair and while Yusuke distracted the teacher Chigai had lit the firecrackers. This caused the very tiny teacher to go zooming around the room and for lots of loud noise and sparks to follow.

The second "prank" was that they had set traps on all of the first and second floor doors so that when the door was opened at the end of the class period insane amounts of candy as well as bouncy balls and other miscellaneous things went flying through the hallway.

The third and final "prank" was when the three had hit the call button several times, which alerted the office that the classroom's teacher needed someone to come down to the room. However, in all actuality no one was needed, and the principal who was the only one in the office at the time had to come to the classroom several times. This ended up with the teacher getting severely yelled at in the hallway by the principal during class, followed by an angry teacher entering the classroom and many students laughing at their poor teacher.

All the while, Zurui was enjoying her classes getting time to roam the halls and more accurately spend time with her sister, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei skipped many classes or aggravated the teachers when the rest of their classmates weren't looking and if they were looking they used highly intelligent ways to do it. So that in the end it wouldn't ruin Suuichi's reputation. Finally Yukiha hadn't joined in on any of the fun during the day until the very end.

When the final bell had run Yukiha and Vincent announced, over the intercom that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Suuichi, Hiei, Chigai and Zurui were needed for an assignment for the toddler of spirit world. This caused many of their classmates to either be highly confused or laugh because they had to take care of something concerning a toddler.

As the 6 reached the office Yukiha and Vincent briefed them on their "mission." To be blunt it was a fake mission but only Yukiha and Vincent knew that. So as the six left and headed their separate ways, the three siblings stopped by their house to tell their mother that they were going out. This was fine by her, though she said that she wanted pictures of her three children dressed up before they left.

Chigai was the first to escape their mothers clutches so she headed towards her area, in which she was, suppose to eradicate several demons. So far none of the group had run into any demons and it was now soon going to be midnight. Chigai whined as she began to reach the park, "This is the worst Halloween ever! I was supposed to go to a party and then go buy loads of sweets!"

Slowly Chigai rounded the corner and entered the park. Glancing around for signs of any demons she stopped dead in her tracks, something felt off. 'Someone's here.'

Proceeding down the paved path deeper into the deserted park she stopped once more as several black needles flew past the back of her head and stuck into the tree that was only a few feet in front of her.

"My…My…You are a lucky one. Those should have hit you straight down the back of your spine. Poor Poor unfortunate tree, I will make her pay for the pain that she has inflicted upon you."

A shadowy figure, whose only distinctions could be made out, was the crimson eyes that shone in the darkness and a deep raspy voice.

Chigai turned instantly to face her opponent who had begun throwing several more needles at her. Gracefully she dodged every last one and quickly threw her hand straight up in the air and yelled, "Come to me my ally and my guardian."

Instantly her sword from before fell into her hands fully sheathed. Quickly she swung the sheathed sword over her back so that the sheath lay against her back and that a black strap was holding it there in front. (Think how Hyorinmaru's sheath lays on Hitsugaya, with the strap in front and the sheath against his back.)

Unsheathing her sword she spoke into the breeze that brushed past her, "Sit upon the windy hills, Taigakazemaru!"

Once more her sword, zanpakutou, changed into its Shikai form becoming a wakizashi with a six pointed star hand guard, a black and orange wrapped handle, a black blade with light and dark orange words engraved upon it, and a chain hanging off the handle that extended several feet.

"Ah! Oooo!!! Oh! So you do belong to them!"

"Belong to whom?" She questioned as more needles came her way and she blocked them all effortlessly with Taigakazemaru.

"The Shinigami." Said the shadowed one as he appeared in front of her and sliced at her throat with a tarot card that happened to be in his hand.

The tarot card narrowly missed her throat as she had jumped back. As she went to make a counter move the shadowed one disappeared from in front of her and appeared behind her ready to slice through her once more with a tarot card; However Chigai blocked, but just barely, as the tarot card fell into many piece's her opponent seemed unfazed.

"You will join them. You must join them. You have to join them. If you don't master will be displeased." Croaked the Shadowed One as slowly the world around her seemed to become hazy.

"What the hell?!" She questioned as she turned and heard Yusuke behind her, "Chigai! Behind you!"

And within an instant several needles stabbed into Chigai's back as she vanished out of sight, along with the shadowed one.

Yusuke stared at the scene before him and ran to the spot that Chigai had vanished from. All that remained was a torn to piece's tarot card, spilt blood, most likely Chigai's, and several needles stuck into a tree.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he smashed his fist into the grassy earth.

Hiei appeared behind Yusuke just as Zurui did, "What happened?" She asked as she looked at what was left of a previous fight.

"Chigai…Where did she vanish to?" Hiei asked bluntly as he flitted over to the torn apart tarot card and looked at the many pieces.

Zurui, who too noticed the tarot card, walked over and attempted to pick up what was left of the torn apart tarot card just as it burst into flames and then changed to ashes. Convinently the wind proceeded to scatter the ashes among the plants living within the park.

"How the hell would I know?! All I know it that she was fighting someone who was hidden by shadow and then she frickin vanished, okay? Does that work as an answer?!" Yusuke replied as his eyes met with Hiei's showing that he was clearly flustered and annoyed.

For once he really had no idea as to what was going on, but just as his communicator began to beep he had a feeling that he might find out.

_**Elsewhere**_

Chigai looked around frantically seeing that she was still in the park and that Taigakazemaru was still in her hands she began looking around; however she stopped just as several more needles came flying at her from all directions. A few hit their intended target while she skillfully blocked the rest.

"Damn!" She cursed; her vision was getting blurrier by the second as blood slowly seeped from where the needles had pierced her.

"You will join them…."Whispered the shadowed one over and over.

"Shut up!" She spat back as she raised her blade directly in front of her, just as she went to say something else a rustling in the bushes could be heard.

"Kage Kusari!" She shouted as several chains made of shadow sprung forth from around the shadowed one and proceded to try to restrain both of the shadowed one's arms as well as their entire form.

Instantly the temperature around them dropped drastically as shards of glass hurdled towards her. Chigai once more attempted to block them, but this was a bit trickier since on impact against her blade they would shatter into smaller pieces and still come towards her. Growling lowly she continued to try to block them, but to no avail as the rest pierced her.

Out of nowhere, through her blurry vision, she could see someone with orange hair fighting off the shadowed one. Who began to lose and when that occurred vanished.

"Who are you?" Chigai asked as she attempted to keep her balance and keep her defensive stance.

"Hey it's okay. I'm not your enemy; I'm only trying to help you out." Said the boy.

As he came closer Chigai collapsed onto one knee, her zanpakutou almost falling out of her hand. "Who are you? Where's Yusuke?" Chigai questioned.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, and as to Yusuke...Well I can't say I've heard of him." As he went to kneel in front of her, her zanpakutou changed back into its normal form and fell to the ground.

Just as Chigai collapsed though she didn't hit the ground since Ichigo managed to catch her before she could. "Hey…Hey…Just hang on."

Quickly he felt for a pulse and found one though it was somewhat faint, "Don't you go dying on me damn it!"

Picking up her blade he looked at it oddly for a moment and the proceeded to return it to her sheath. Carefully he scooped Chigai up into his arms bridal style and ran back towards his families' home and clinic.

As he Shunpo'd there he realized that Kisuke's was closer and so he changed his direction slightly and headed towards hat-n-clogs home. When he approached it he could sense that Urahara was there along with his usually company, and Yoruichi who appeared from time to time.

Reaching the door he knocked without a moment's hesitation. Instantly the door slid open to reveal Kisuke, "Well…Well…Well…If it is my favorite pupil, Ichigo."

"Yeah…Yeah…Yeah…Can we save the small talk for later? I need you to take care of her first." Ichigo replied moving his head down and eyes to signify the girl in his arms.

"Now Ichigo I can't take care of-"

"This is no time for perverted jokes!"

"Alright...Alright…Bring her inside."

_**Chapter 3 Fin**_

**Authoress:** So I hoped you liked that chapter. I've never enjoyed writing that much before and believe me yes I had a hard time with the Bleach part at the end. Even though I've been re-watching all of my downloaded subbed episodes in Japanese it just doesn't seem to be helping. I'm thinking that I might have to borrow my editors Bleach manga's. At any rate I don't think that there was any vocabulary worth mentioning except the race that Chigai used for her "Halloween Costume" is a race that I made up particularly for this story. So please don't go stealing my hybrid race!

Right well now onto hints for the next chapter:

Listen to these songs, or read the lyrics, maybe it'll help you out a bit: Godspeed by Anberlin, Your Stories My Alibis by Matchbook Romance, Wish You Were Here by Nightwish, and Cloud Nine by Evanescence.

Other than that I don't really have any other hints for you, because most of my idea's either come from the music I'm listening to, my randomness during a school day, or one of my many role-plays that I have with friends. Till next time!

_**MistressxCandlelightsxChaos, out!**_

_**Next Chapter Will be Out on: October 20**__**th**__**, 2007 5:00 P.M Eastern Time (Unless I feel like putting it out sooner! -- )**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho that wonderful right belongs to Tite Kubo & Yoshiro Togashi. I only own Chigai, Zurui, Yukiha, Taigakazemaru, and possibly the storyline to this particular fan fiction. Not particularly sure on that one._

_**Other Notes & Response's to reviews:**_

_Finally Bleach will have a chapter entirely to itself; the chapter after this one will probably have something to do with whats going on in the YYH world. Other than that if you have a requested pairing for Zurui say something and I'll consider it. However, Chigai belongs either to Hitsugaya, Renji, or Gin; more than likely Hitsugaya because he's my personal favorite. But overall, the choice will depend either upon who you end up wanting more or whoever I feel is the best to use at the time. Also sorry for not updating the past Two and a half months, I was grounded from the internet and now I'm studying for my finals and SAT (I need to pass them for college next fall you see.) But regardless I will add, if Urahara is out of character in this chapter or Yoruichi I'm insanely sorry! I haven't watched the series in a while but I'm gonna try to post more now and keep up with it. _

_ShadowFox777: Thanks for reviewing first and foremost. Alright now to answering your question, Hitsugaya will come into this chapter towards the very end though he won't have many lines. He will have more of an influence in the next chapter though. As to other shinigami Renji comes in briefly, and I don't know if you consider former shinigami in that category, But Yoruichi is mentioned and Kisuke is played. Oh & one more thing, I'm terribly sorry if any of the characters are OC. I haven't watched bleach in ages. But I've been working on re-watching the japanese episodes with subtitles that I have downloaded.  
_

_With that said onto chapter four!_

_It's Gonna Be Me_

_**Chapter 4**_

Chigai awoke only to find that she wasn't in her own room or even in the park. Instantly she sat forward rather quickly, almost instantly she regretted it because her chest and back were in a slightly messed up condition.

"Itai!" She cried out as she instantly fell back down, 'Well that wasn't the smartest strategy.' She thought as she looked around the room.

"Where am I?" She questioned, the tatami mats, sliding doors, and bedding style, none of it seemed familiar to her.

"Ah, so I see our sleeping beauty is awake," Urahara said casually as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Sleeping beauty? You don't mean me…Do you?" Quickly her look became a curious and somewhat 'What the fuck are you talking about' look.

"Naturally since you're the only-"

Before Urahara could finish his statement Chigai quickly interrupted, "Okay, so you meant me but why that title of all things?"

Instantly she realized that Taigakazemaru wasn't at her side, instantly her eyes darted about the room looking for her zanpakutou.

A small smile graced Urahara's lips, "No need to worry your Zanpakutou is hanging from the wall behind you."

Immediately Chigai turned around to see Taigakazemaru exactly where Kisuke had said she had been put.

"Who are you?" She questioned as she turned around to face Kisuke.

"Urahara Kisuke. And you must be Minamino Chigai."

"How did you?!"

"One can only guess." He said with a smirk as he placed his fan in front of his face.

"Perhaps you should eat though and then ask questions."

Chigai gave him an inquisitive look as if he was speaking a foreign language.

"You can come eat with us if you want to, Ururu set an extra place for you incase you did." He added as he opened the door.

"Ultimately the choice is up to you."

Without another word Kisuke exited the room and closed the door. As he headed for the table in the other room and sat down he saw the look that Yoruichi was giving him, as well as the one that he was receiving from Renji; who by chance happened to be staying with him once more.

Kisuke gave neither of them a response though he knew if he didn't that one of the other two would say something soon. But luckily he knew, or at least had this feeling, that Chigai would emerge from her room.

Back In Chigai's Room

Chigai slowly clambered out of bed and looked at what she was wearing. It wasn't what she was accustom to, but it did work. Bandages, and a yukata; Light blue and green, no less.

'It could always be worse.' Slowly she walked over to where Taigakazemaru was and gently placed her hand upon the sheath that covered her swords blade.

"At least I still have you."

Tears began to well up in her eyes at the thought of yesterday but she shook them away. 'No need to cry…Not yet, anyways.'

Letting out a sigh and calming herself she opened the door to her room and exited. Carefully she closed it behind her and looked around, the place was definitely more traditional than what she was use to, that much she was sure of. Hearing the gentle sound of utensils she headed towards that direction and caught sight of the blonde haired man who briefly spoke to her earlier.

"Um…"Chigai began but quickly found herself being stared at by Renji.

'She's beautiful.' He thought, as he almost dropped his chopsticks.

Urahara smiled, "Yare, Yare, you seem to have caught Abarai's attention." He began as Chigai noticed an extra spot at the table.

Noticing to where her eyes wandered to he added, "Ah, this spot is for you Chigai-san."

Instantly Chigai felt as though she was compelled to comply and took a seat at the place that Urahara said was hers to sit at.

---------------------------------------

Chigai let out a deep sigh, breakfast had been an interesting ordeal. Finding out that she was in a place called Karakura and not Tokyo hit her slightly hard. Last thing she remembered was being near or even in Tokyo but this place she had never even heard of.

Then were the questions about her zanpakutou, she had no idea that Taigakazemaru was even a zanpakutou. She just knew that she was a sword unlike any other that she had come across; however, she didn't find it odd considering that she knew demon's existed. Hell she was one!

Slowly she slipped on the outfit Yoruichi had given her and slipped on her pair of shoes since they were now clean. Pulling her hair into a messy bun she slipped Taigakazemaru onto her back, and in a manner that she thought was quiet walked back to the room they were in during breakfast. Seeing only a small young girl with black pigtails she quickly said, "Could you tell Urahara-san that I'll be back later to return what I've borrowed from him and to retrieve my belongings?"

Turning before Ururu could respond she added, "Thanks." Instantly she was walking out the front door and heading down the street.

For some reason this place felt familiar though she knew she had never been here. Maybe it was that same homey feeling? Perhaps it was the smell of the city air? She really couldn't be sure but what she was sure of was that she needed to head back to her home and find out what in the world happened.

Glancing around to see if anyone was around and or watching, she quickly assured that no one was and took off running down the streets. Dodging people here and there, glancing at nearby shops, and following signs; she quickly arrived at the train station.

Quickly she ran to the machine and began placing money into it; with no wasted time she grabbed the ticket and jumped down the long flight of stairs that led to the trains and platforms beneath.

Wandering around the platforms she looked for a train heading to where she knew she had to go. Finding one and noticing the doors about to close she ran for it and by the skin of her neck managed to get inside before the door closed.

A few people gave her weird looks as she took a seat in the far back yet by the door. No doubt the looks were because she was carrying a sword but she didn't really care. It was either they let her take Taigakazemaru and deal with it or she would simply run to Tokyo.

Leaning back, she let out an exasperated sigh as she hummed a small tune to herself hoping that she would get to Tokyo quicker. But to get to Tokyo was a two hour trip, and it was impossible in this situation for a two hour trip like this to go by that quickly.

Without meaning to she had managed to fall asleep for two hours and had awoken just as the train reached Shibuya station in Tokyo. Stretching she let out a yawn and making sure Taigakazemaru was still with her she began walking towards the station exit. Not caring about the fee's she simply shunpo'd, well her and Hiei's version, through the station and out into the Tokyo streets. Finally she felt home, "Zurui, Kurama!" She cried happily as she took off running as fast as her feet would carry her towards her home.

Reaching her home she knocked gently on the door, "Kurama…Zurui…Is anybody home?"

Slowly the door opened to reveal Shiori, "Oka-san, is nii-sama or onee-san home?"

Shiori looked at her quizzically, "Oka-san? I'm sorry but I think you have me mistaken, I don't have any children. Are you sure this is the right house?" She questioned.

Chigai stood there confused and nodded, "Yes. I grew up here, with you and Suuichi and Zurui."

Shiori gave her a sad sort of look, "I'm sorry dear, but you must be mistaken. Excuse me, I need to get back to-"

"It's alright… Thank you." Chigai added, bowed and dashed down the street

'Maybe this is just some strange practical joke,' She thought, 'It's gotta be.' Running down to where Yusuke lived she quickly dashed up the flight of stairs and began knocking vigorously on the door, "Hello Yusuke-san."

Slowly the door creaked open, as if it wasn't locked. Entering she saw that no one was inside and that it looked as if the place had been abandoned for years. 'What the hell is going on here?'

Exiting the home she dashed down the flight of stairs and towards the park. If one thing was for sure, Hiei was always there…ALWAYS.

"Hiei! Hiei!" She called several times as she ran through all of the places that Hiei was generally in.

Finally out of breath she stood in the middle of the park, with the time now being 4 P.M and the sun was setting considering that it was later in the year. Looking up at the sky as tears began to well up within her crimson eyes she cried out, "Hiei!"

Falling to the ground she began crying. Hands balling into fists, hitting the ground seemed like the only thing she could do. "Why? Where…" She asked between choked breaths.

It felt like hours had gone by with short breaths and never ending rain in the form of tears. Rising from the ground, her eyes seeming lifeless and covered in a haze, she began walking towards the train station.

Walking past many people she never said a word if she was accidentally bumped into or tossed to the side. Her eyes never bothered to scan the crowd to see if someone was following her, but as she reached the station and went through the entire ticket process she walked towards the platforms. Looking up at the signs she headed for the first one that would lead her to Karakura.

Entering the train she took a seat in the back and leaded her head back.

_**I dig my toes into the sand**_

_**The ocean looks like a thousand diamonds**_

_**I lean against the wind**_

_**Pretend that I am weightless**_

_**And in this moment I am happy…happy**_

Within her shoes her toes curled many times, as if trying to dig into the sole beneath them. Her head laid back straight, from its former sitting up position. Closing her eyes she saw only the darkness that was left. Smaller dots speckled the darkness and lines moved with the dots in a wavy manner, as she let the rest of her weight rest against the seat. Letting out a deep sigh she felt the air enter her and when she breathed out felt it leave. It was a calming sort of feeling, 'Yeah…Being stuck here it's not bad at all. I'll be just fine and peachy.' She thought as she placed a fake smile upon her lips. As the minutes passed she fell asleep and awoke only a few minutes before they reached the station in Karakura.

Seeing that the train was no longer underground she noticed the starlit sky and stared at it, through the window, longingly.

_**I wish you were here**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**I wish you were here**_

'It's just like last night, beautiful and-' slowly tears began to fall from her eyes as she shook her head and quietly croaked out, "warm…Hiei."

She knew that she had liked Hiei from the moment she met him. Perhaps it was for the connection to him that she felt; and also because he didn't ignore her and actually treated her well unlike Kuwabara. But she didn't consider it a crush; it was a more brother like feeling. She liked that feeling more than the feeling of being around her true brother, Kurama.

"Please be careful when exiting the train. This is the last stop on the red line, Karakura Town," Said someone over the intercom.

Rising from her place she began to walk out of the train and back towards the park, not wanting to face anyone at the moment. She had really just wanted to be alone with her thoughts and so she let her feet lead her from the station back to the park.

Glancing at her surroundings she wondered if she was even going the right way. If not she really wasn't worried, she'd simply slip outside against a wall beside the street or on the sidewalk. After all she had Taigakazemaru, it's not like she couldn't protect herself.

_**I lay my head onto the sand**_

_**The sky resembles a blacklit canopy**_

_**With holes punched in it**_

_**I'm counting UFO's**_

_**I signal the with my lighter**_

_**And in this moment I am happy…happy**_

Surely enough though she found herself in the park, "Luck?" She questioned as she wandered over to a tall tree and climbed up into it. Slowly she slid herself onto a comfortable and sturdy branch. Leaning her head against the tree she let out another deep sigh just before she allowed herself to begin thinking.

"The sky is beautiful. Can you see what I see from where I sit guys?" She asked in a longing tone.

A gentle smile graced her lips. Brushing her fingers against them she wondered why was she smiling? She had nothing in particular to smile about. Or at least she couldn't think of any particular reasons.

Gently the wind blew as she held Taigakazemaru in front of her tightly and protectively. The bushes rustled, which didn't catch her as anything odd until several more needles flew out towards her.

Quickly she jumped out of the tree and landed flat on her back, on the cold hard ground. She could've practically screamed from the pain that was inflicted on her back but at least now she didn't have to worry about being hit by all of the needles that had been aimed at her.

Watching from the sidelines, and hidden by trees and darkness, stood both Ichigo and Rukia.

"Come on she needs our help."

"No, Ichigo. We're only to watch." Rukia retorted as she did her best to restrain Ichigo.

"Yeah but-"

"She has a zanpakutou; do you not trust her abilities?" Rukia questioned, and that was the end of the argument.

Picking herself up off of the ground she shifted Taigakazemaru back so that she laid against her back. Her hand, as if guided, found its way to the hilt with little trouble and instantly she unsheathed her zanpakutou.

"Sit upon the windy hills, Taigakazemaru!"

Instantly her sword sprang from its normal appearance to its Shikai form. Shifting into her defensive stance she readied herself for the next onslaught of needles, but they never came.

Instead the sky quickly gained a torn look as many creatures erupted from the sky, "Master will be pleased…Master will be pleased." Chanted the same creature from the evening before.

But unlike the evening before she couldn't see it, "Where in hell are you?" She yelled but just as she went to look a hollow appeared before her.

"Damn it I don't have time for this!" Chigai yelled as she quickly cut the hollow in half from its head down to its feet.

Shunpo'ing forward she headed straight for where she heard the voice come from but was only met by a few more hollows. This time though they surrounded her and the person from before only added, "Have fun! I'll come back for your remains." Instantly a popping noise was heard and it could be assumed that the creature had vanished.

"You're going to pay for standing in my way!" Chigai yelled frustrated. "Listen to my plea, barrage of blades!"

In what could've been described best as a seeable wind, all of the hollows that surrounded her were chopped to bits and the disintegrated. "How many more of you think it would be wise to take me on?!"

Her crimson eyes flashed with annoyance as she turned when she felt an approaching reiatsu. Turning quickly she swung her sword down only to be met with another blade that reminded her of her own.

Following the blade back to its hilt she saw a person instead of a hollow but this person looked so young. Luckily she knew not to be deceived by appearances. Sadly the spiky white hair and height didn't help. Hell this person was shorter than Hiei, "You're lucky that you blocked my move I would've cut your arm right off." Chigai said as she swung Taigakazemaru back towards her sheath and slid her in.

The young man before her with icy blue eyes and white spiky hair only stared at her for a moment. Just, however, as he was going to speak the orange haired man from the night before spoke, "Toushiro? What are you doing here?"

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho!" The white haired boy before her said to the orange haired boy.

"Oy, so you're still here huh?" the orange haired boy asked.

"Yeah, and is that a problem?" Chigai questioned back.

"Uh no…It's just uh…Hey I saved you and I don't even get a thanks?"

"Thanks, now if you don't mind me asking who are you? Obviously he's Toushiro Hitsugaya." She said pointing to the short white haired one.

Before he could answer a shorter black haired young woman slapped her hand over his mouth and replied, "I'm sorry about him, he's just a bit short tempered."

Instantly she elbowed him and added, "Isn't that right Ichigo?"

"Yeah…"He said as he rubbed his chest slightly.

"Anyways, I'm Rukia and you are?"

"Oh…I'm Chigai. Chigai Minamino." She replied and bowed.

**Chapter 4 Fin**

_Okay so first off I'm sorry once more that it took me so long to reply I'm going to try and write another chapter over the weekend. But I can't promise that it'll happen because I have two papers to write and an SAT to study for. Plus, my family is being a pain and worrying me so I have to take care of them. _

_Also I'm sorry about possibly getting any of the characters out of character in this chapter. I'm working on re-watching all of the bleach series that I have downloaded in Japanese with subtitles so the next chapter should be better and longer hopefully._

_Here are your chapter hints though: Who's busty and has blonde hair? That character will be joining the next chapters cast. What's shaped like a triangle and deals with love? Wait I'm starting to suffocate and soon I anticipate, is out of what song? Yes that means I'll be using that song by the way. And the other song that will be probably used in the next chapter will end up being Drowning Pool's Step Up. Oh and definitely count on Lacuna Coil's Karma Code Cd being used for inspiration too! -- _

_Chigai: Alright so now go review the story for our authoress so she can continue to write._

_MistressxCandlelightsxChaos out!_


End file.
